


Seasons in Motion

by misura



Category: Silver in the Wood - Emily Tesh
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: And they lived happily ever after.
Relationships: Tobias Finch/Henry Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Seasons in Motion

1.

The wood felt more like home now than before, when he had never left, never thought of leaving as anything other than an impossibility - and no matter how it might sometimes feel, Tobias knew that it wasn't impossible any longer, that he might leave and do people things and come back here.

He would be welcome here, and welcomed; he would love, and be loved.

Silver would be there, waiting for him, except not _waiting_ , because Silver had plenty of not people things to do and keep him occupied, and all this was as it should be. It was right, and proper, and Tobias would not have had it any other way.

2.

"Can I - ?" Silver asked, uncertain, his hands resting on Tobias's shirt, and Tobias wanted to laugh.

He ended up smiling instead, gentle and (he hoped) not unkindly, letting Silver strip the shirt off of him. It helped to remind himself how long a stretch of time it had taken him himself to get used to his new state, to deal with his hair, the stains on the sheet, the way the wood did not keep time as the outside world did.

Silver fitted into his arms as sweetly as if he'd been made for it, his skin warm against Tobias's own like a living thing - as he was, of course; no one had bashed in Silver's head to make him what he was, to bind him to this place and put him out of the reach of ordinary time.

"I've no objection to your trying," Tobias said, after a kiss. He followed it up with another, and another, savoring the way Silver responded. He remembered, wryly, their first meeting and his own slowness in understanding. "And if any assistance is desired, I'm sure I'd be happy to oblige."

"Assistance," Silver said, as if tasting the word, and then he smiled, dazzling and brilliant and full of light, and Tobias gave up on his sanity and resumed kissing him instead.

3.

A fir had sprouted inside the cottage - Tobias smelled it as soon as he entered, brushing the last of the snow off of his boots and jacket. A living tree, of course; Silver being what he was, it could not be otherwise.

Too late, he remembered the decorations he'd seen in a shop in the last village he'd visited: pretty, if a bit overpriced, he'd looked at them and told himself, _Perhaps another time._

_Next year,_ he promised himself, warming his body by the hearth as Silver found a place for this clothes to dry and puttered about in the kitchen - making something hot to drink, Tobias hoped, though he'd as soon settle for Silver's company, Silver's smile, Silver's silent regard.

4.

"You need a housekeeper," Tobias teased. He felt amusement first and foremost, but part of him imagined how it might be: to stay, rather than to leave as soon as another letter arrived.

He wouldn't, of course, not if staying might mean someone's life. Still, it was a nice fantasy.

Silver sighed, staring at something that had been a sock once. It still was, Tobias supposed, though he wouldn't expect anyone to put it on their foot.

"At least you know how to cook," he said, not that he'd have minded to be the one doing the cooking. He was the one doing most of the eating, after all. "You'll master the art of darning socks in time, I'm sure." How many ruined socks it would take, he didn't want to guess.

Then again, socks weren't that expensive or hard to find, even.

They might make a nice gift, next time he came around, Tobias felt.

5.

Summer made for short nights, not that Tobias was of a mind to let a bit of sunlight coming in through a window chase him out of Silver's very comfortable bed, even if it still wasn't quite of a size to comfortably allow two people - not when one of them was of Tobias's size, at least.

Silver slept wrapped around him like a vine around an oak. Given the hour, Tobias was of no mind to pry him loose, though it would need to be done sooner or later. Left to his own devices, Silver might well sleep until lunch time, at the very least, before being woken by the sound of Tobias's rumbling stomach.

They'd both need to get up, then, and Tobias would fetch the mail, and doubtless there would be a letter, and that would be that.

Much better, Tobias decided, to wake Silver now, gently, and perhaps see if some advantage might be taken of their positions - or else to simply doze for a while, content in each other's company, with Tobias slipping as close to the green, slow time of the wood as he might manage nowadays.


End file.
